No Tomorrow
Recap Ted, Marshall and Lily decide to spend holding a board game night at Marshall and Lily’s new apartment, rather than drinking green beer with a green-suited Barney. Barney, although insulted, accepts his fate and leaves alone. Soon after, Barney calls Ted, having procured a cab and two hot dates for the night. He proposes his theory of "No Tomorrow" and that "today" will have no consequences, and finally convinces Ted to join him by promising him one of his dates. Future Ted reveals that The Mother was present at the party that he and Barney attended that night. Meanwhile, back at board game night, Marshall and Robin discover that Marshall and Lily's new apartment is crooked. Marshall convinces Robin to keep it a secret from Lily, at least for the time being. However, when a painting on the wall suddenly moves, Lily senses something weird. To cover the truth, Marshall concocts a story about the ghost of a general haunting the apartment. Eventually, the secret comes out and Marshall, Lily and Robin end up inventing a game called "roller luge" as a means of getting over the crooked floor. Meanwhile, out with Barney, Ted discovers that, for one night only, the universe seems to work in reverse and rewards him for every bad deed he does. He ditched Marshall and Lily and found himself with a hot date, then he and Barney ditched their dates in line outside a club, and inside they found themselves outnumbered by greater than or equally hot women. He puts two expensive bottles of on someone else's tab, and is presented with free . The biggest reward comes when he gets hit on by a sure thing named Ashlee. To test his theory he asks Ashlee if she would have a one night stand with him and then forget about it entirely the next morning, to which she agrees, thus confirming his theory. Then, Ashlee confides in him that she is married, which fills him with panic and guilt. Barney approves of Ted's actions but disapproves of his reluctance to proceed. Back with Ashlee, Ted hesitates and then gets punched out by the man whose tab he had used. Ted wakes up at home the next morning with a black eye and fond memories, telling Marshall that after police arrested the man he got to drink for free for the rest of the night. However Marshall is far from impressed and reminds Ted that he committed credit card fraud and kissed a married woman. To further the point, he reveals that Ted had accidentally pocket dialed his phone the whole time. Seventeen voice messages are played and remind Ted of how he abandoned his date at the door, ordered champagne on another person's bar tab and wanted to sleep with a woman with no intention of seeing her again (all while extremely drunk). Ted finally realizes that the night was actually different from how he remembered it and actually acted like a jerk all evening and thanks Marshall (who, along with Lily, are still living with Ted while their apartment is fixed). Ted returns to the club to retrieve his phone, which he had left behind. He doesn't find it, but he grabs an abandoned yellow umbrella and walks home in the rain. Future Ted reveals that his eventual wife had been at the club that night, but they did not meet and he's glad because he knows that if they had, she would not have liked him. In the last scene, Barney wakes up next to a dumpster, proclaims, "I'm awesome" and stumbles away. Continuity *The painting Marshall hangs up in the new apartment is the same one that Lily painted in . *Marshall claiming that there is a ghost in their new apartment is consistent with his belief in and love of the supernatural. *Lily refers to Robin being a skeptic with regards to paranormal phenomenon, as established in . *Barney uses his favorite number when he claims that there was a "great dude shortage" in New York City clubs in 1883. *Marshall berates Ted about his more amoral and promiscuous behavior, which has manifested since , and was something he claims to aspire to in after he and Robin tell Barney about their break-up. *Ted acquires The Mother's yellow umbrella, which Future Ted mentions is instrumental to how they met in Wait For It. *The Mother appears on-screen for a third time here, mostly obscured by the yellow umbrella. She previously appeared in , hidden by a bridal veil. and in Wait For It, as someone is seen walking by MacLaren's with the umbrella (again, hidden by it). *When carrying Lily over the threshold of their new apartment, Marshall hums the same tune he is seen singing in while getting ready to do laundry. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *In , Stella mentions that the last party she went to was on St. Patrick's Day, possibly the same one that Ted and Barney attend here. *Future Ted mentions that the Mother was also at the party, as confirmed in , where she is also seen leaving the yellow umbrella behind. Her friend Kelly also bumps into Barney, who is wearing the same green suit seen here. In , it is revealed that the yellow umbrella bears the initials of the Mother, T.M., which is why Ted came to believe that it belonged to him. *Ted inadvertently returns the yellow umbrella to The Mother in , after which she is seen with it on numerous occasions, including in and . *The Mother's ankle is seen briefly in Girls Versus Suits. She makes her first full appearance in , and is seen throughout Season 9. *Barney and Ted call dibs on girls again, notably in . *Lily would once again take issue with Marshall's belief in ghosts in No Questions Asked. Gallery no tomorrow.png|"No tomorrow!" HIMYM bild.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Marshall plays the first message for Ted to show him how badly he has behaved, the first flashback shows Ted and Barney outside the club acting drunk. However, by this point neither has had a drink. **It's not so much them being drunk, but just Ted acting more of a douche than he's aware. There's plenty of jerks who are sober during the day. *Marshall and Lily recognize that their apartment is crooked, but completely forget about their neighborhood smelling like a sewage treatment plant. * In , The Mother is wearing a dress to St. Patty's Day. However, in this episode she is wearing jeans. ** But it could be just another random girl to trick us to believe is The Mother. Allusions and Outside References *Barney claims Ashlee is 516 area code (Nassau County, Long Island) then refers to 718 (New York City, excluding Manhattan), 212 (Manhattan), 973 (Northern New Jersey) and 307 (Wyoming). *Barney wears a green suit for and is compared to , , a sidelined basketball player, a pool table, , and a . *After learning his friends will not go St. Patrick's Day clubbing with him, Barney states that it is "so not Raven." The was running a sitcom called at the time. David Henrie (who plays Ted's son in the future) was a recurring character (Larry) on That's So Raven. *As Barney tries to convince Ted to go to the club, he says that night will be "Bropocalypse Now" and "Bromageddon," references to the films and , respectively. *When Ted and Barney are in the club, Barney states that the "universe is talking to us." Ted replies "We don't have to build a baseball field, do we?", referencing , one of all main characters' favorite movies (except for Robin). *Robin describes the slanted floor of the apartment as like the last 20 minutes of the film . Music *Beautiful Beat - * - Other Notes *Barney tells us how much he enjoys and shares some of the he has written for "A Stinson For A Dream," his forthcoming book of poetry in his blog. *This is the first episode written after the . *The name of the club Barney and Ted go to is called "Low Point", an allusion to the feeling Ted has that he's hit his "lowest point yet". *The theme of an apartment with a slanted floor which some people notice and others are oblivious to was an ongoing gag on . *Marshall explains that the ghost he and Robin saw in the apartment was a Civil War general who was wounded at the Battle of Antietam, in Maryland, and stayed at a Civil War hospital that was located where their apartment is now. While his story is plausible, there were two military hospitals during the Civil War: MacDougall Hospital at Fort Schuyler in The Bronx, and De Camp General Hospital at Fort Slocum in New Rochelle. Guests * - Ashlee * - Bouncer *Brian Letscher - Angry Guy *Arielle Vandenberg - Mary *Mieko Hillman - Stephanie *Ryan Burnham - Bartender #1 *Matthew Hatchette - Bartender #2 *Nicole Muirbrook - Woman *Hope Riley - Attractive Brunette Reception * Omar G at gave the episode an A. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/slantytown.php * Donna Bowman of rated the episode B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/no-tomorrow,12874/ * Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 8 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/860/860476p1.html * Joel Keller of described the episode as "above average" and wondered if the show would survive to be renewed for a fourth season. The article also included a poll asking if the woman Ted ran into was the mother or a red herring thrown in by the writers. * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7.5 out of 10 stars. "...'Let's do green Jell-O shots'...Barney was full of it with all that Nostradamus crap." References External Links * * * uk:No Tomorrow es:No hay mañana Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Who is the Mother? Category:Holiday episodes